


【井泽x山内】潜入搜查官屈辱拷问  番外

by kimi_45



Series: 【绝对零度ver/all山内】潜入搜查官屈辱拷问.avi [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 绝对零度/被mob是前提#感谢@章鱼 导演+润色❤️
Series: 【绝对零度ver/all山内】潜入搜查官屈辱拷问.avi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626187
Kudos: 17





	【井泽x山内】潜入搜查官屈辱拷问  番外

门突然被踢开，还没等犯罪者反应过来发生了什么，便被井泽利落的动作制服。解除了危机，井泽终于有机会看向山内，入眼的情景令他怒火中烧，他泄愤般把犯罪者的头重重撞向桌角。

”山内已经找到，情况已控制，你们先回办公室待命。“

向队员们报告后，井泽立刻关闭了通话设备。

”山内，喂，山内！你没事吧！“

井泽大声的呼喊也并没能唤起山内的意识，在失去联系的这十几个小时里，不知他究竟遭受了怎样的对待。井泽开始检查他身上的痕迹，比预估的情况要糟糕得多。他眉头紧锁，他摘下折磨着山内的电动乳夹，用犯罪者腰上的钥匙解开束缚着他的镣铐，然后脱下自己的外套披在山内身上。

手臂终于得以自由活动，山内无暇思考，遵从身体最直接的欲望将手伸向下身试图抚慰。因长时间的禁锢，已经发麻的手却不听使唤，连简单的抓握动作都难以完成。他发出了痛苦的呻吟，尝试了几次便没了力气，又软倒在地。

处理过不止一起女性受害者的性侵案件，井泽能猜到犯罪者对山内做了什么。遇到这种情况应当第一时间调来医务人员配合检查。但他知道，以山内的性格，断然不希望第三人知晓这件事。他想伸出手去帮山内解脱，但又犹豫自己这样是否是对的。

”帮…我……求你...“

听到微弱的乞求，井泽看向山内。山内的眼神有些迷离，似乎并未发现身边的人是自己。他又惊又恼，这种药究竟会让人的意识混乱到什么地步？进入房间时的情景又浮现在眼前，他不敢想象多大的痛苦得以让一向意志坚定的队员委身服侍敌人。然而他知道时间并不能缓解如此猛烈的药效，在得到释放之前，每一分每一秒对于山内都是煎熬。

算了。

仿佛下定决心一般，井泽握上山内硬挺的性器。常年握枪的手被磨出厚厚的茧，拇指摩擦着最敏感的位置，令山内不住发出舒服的喘息。井泽小心翼翼地抚弄着，折磨山内的欲望终于找到了出口，他随着井泽的动作无意识地扭动着腰，没用多久，便释放在了井泽的手中。

释放过后山内急促地喘息着，久违的快感令他身体微微颤抖。井泽清理过手指后，小心地把山内抱上旁边的沙发。摸出手铐把早已被打晕的两个男人锁在一起，他静静地坐在一旁等待山内恢复清醒。

过了一会儿，山内突然惊醒。他的意识似乎恢复了一些，躺在柔软的物体上，束缚着手脚的沉重镣铐也被卸下，久违的舒适却令他陷入短暂的迷茫。他努力集中精神看向四周，发现井泽在自己身旁，绷紧的神经终于得以放松，但不久前被侵犯的记忆片段突然浮现在脑中，他下意识地蜷缩起身体，拉紧了盖在身上的衣服。

刚刚发现被抓到这里的时候，他的确相信也期待着同伴的搭救，但经历了仿佛无尽般屈辱的折磨，片刻的清醒中他只希望犯罪者可以快点结果自己。现在突然得以摆脱梦魇一般的遭遇，他却不知如何面对。

偏偏还是井泽。

“两个人已经都解决了。”

井泽的语气一如平常。山内微微抬起头，想要开口说些什么，但最终还是再次沉默。

“没有其他人知道。”

山内依旧沉默着。井泽说出的正是自己想要问的答案。没有更多人知道，也许是不幸中的万幸。

“我们离开这里吧。能走吗？”

山内试着想要起身，但依旧使不上力气。他发现之前被犯罪者插入后穴的钢笔依然在他的身体里，而且似乎深入了不少。井泽没有想到去检查那种地方，所以也自然没有发现。他一瞬间涨红了脸，咬紧嘴唇，低下头避开井泽的目光。

井泽没有发现山内的异样，以为他只是体力不支，便不再询问，径自抱起山内，向外移动。山内体内的药效还没完全消散，井泽每一步的轻微颠簸，插在身体里的钢笔都随之晃动，摩擦着肠道内壁，转化成隐隐的快感折磨着他的神经。他咬紧牙关不让自己发出任何声音，但还没有走到车上，下身便又不受控制地勃起了。

山内逐渐粗重的喘息声引起了井泽的注意。

“还是很难受吗。或者…用不用去医院？”

“不…！唔……”

山内急于否定去医院的提议，一直压抑着的喘息终于不自觉地溢出。为避免怀中人尴尬，井泽一直尽量保持目视前方，此刻他终于发现山内身体的变化。

山内把脸转向另一边。他的心理防线终于崩塌，恨不得现在就有一把枪射穿自己的太阳穴。可不断攀升的情欲依然折磨得他无所适从，如坐针毡。

井泽把山内抱得更紧了些。他一直在压抑着自己的情绪，努力使自己的言行不要给山内造成二次伤害。自己的队员竟然被犯罪者用这样的方式折磨，如果不是顾及自己的身份，也许他真的会忍不住把犯罪者殴打致死。怒气使他的额头鼓起了青筋，但他依然小心翼翼地抱着山内，直到把他放到汽车后座。

井泽最后选择了回自己家。他把山内抱进房间轻轻放在床上，拉上窗帘。

“我在外面，有事叫我。”

井泽刚刚关上房门。山内就伸手探向自己的后穴，急切地想要把折磨自己的异物取出，但他惊恐地发现，钢笔已经几乎整根进入了自己的身体。他颤抖着手尝试了几次也没能将它取出，摩擦穴口的动作却令他的欲望更上一层楼。他支撑着坐起，试图靠收缩后穴将其排出，但动作太着急，钢笔顶端重重顶上了前列腺。剧烈的快感令山内眼前一白，失去了平衡，险些摔到地上。

守在门外的井泽听到屋内的声音，急忙推门进来，却看到山内正在触碰自己后穴的场景。二人一时都愣住了。

“钢笔…在里面…”

山内的声音颤抖，井泽听出他在努力压抑着抽泣。

“等我一下。”

井泽走出房间。单身男人家里很难找到可以用来润滑的东西，他只好从厨房找到了橄榄油。这异常的境况令他也不似往常般镇定，过多的橄榄油顺着指缝流到地上，他也无暇顾及。

“不，不行…！！！”

看到井泽靠近，山内立刻明白了他的意图。他立刻挣扎着想要躲开，但稍一动作，体内的异物感便更加强烈。

“不要乱动。这和取出伤口里的玻璃没有区别。”

山内咬了咬嘴唇。井泽的话似乎很有说服力，一瞬间他几乎要接受这个理由。但体内不停叫嚣的欲望令他清楚的知道，并不是那么简单。被侵犯的记忆片段又开始在脑中闪现，山内崩溃般大口喘息着，艰难地吐出两个字。

“出去……”

“相信我。”

井泽的语气严肃又坚定。

“走开…！！”

山内几乎用尽全身力气喊出来。他突然注意到，一旁的桌子上放着一把被装在证物袋中的、血迹斑斑的刀。全身的血液几乎都一齐涌向头顶，他抓起那把刀指向井泽。但随后，他又自嘲般动了动嘴角，把刀尖转向自己。

这样肮脏的身体，不要也罢。

向犯罪者求欢的搜查官，还是消失掉比较好。

沾血的刀刃依然锋利，轻易地划破了证物袋。山内闭上眼，把刀尖刺向自己的颈动脉。

——

咣当。

是金属落地的声音。然后手臂传来一阵疼痛。山内睁开眼，发现刀落在几米外的地上，而自己的手臂正被井泽紧紧地握着。井泽身上发出修罗般的气场，他瞪大着眼睛，表情有些扭曲，脸上的肌肉似乎都在抽动。这样的井泽似曾相识，山内突然想起，是井泽险些私自结果犯罪者的那次。

手臂被扭向身后，山内被压在床上动弹不得。他感觉到井泽的视线落在自己最隐秘的地方。巨大的羞耻感令山内不住地挣扎着，终于忍不住哭泣出声。

山内的抽泣反而令井泽冷静了下来。钢笔已经全部没入，井泽借助橄榄油的润滑缓缓地把手指探入山内的后穴。骨节分明的手指进入因药物而变得过于敏感的肠壁，尽管山内不愿意承认，他的身体还是感受到了奇妙的快感。

从未想过自己有一天会这样接触男人的身体，可井泽却意外地发现自己并没有觉得反感。他屏住呼吸专心地想要取出折磨着山内的异物，光滑的钢笔极难捏住，而且山内的肠壁夹得很紧，他的手指几乎没有活动空间。

山内太紧张了，这样是不可能取出钢笔的。

井泽开始尝试扩张山内的后穴，试图令包裹着手指的嫩肉放松下来，可他稍一动作，便隐隐听到山内压抑不住的喘息。

微微犹豫了片刻，井泽便索性加大了动作的幅度，手指绕着钢笔在山内的身体里缓缓地开拓着。巨大的羞耻使山内几乎就要窒息，但一直折磨着后穴的空虚感却因井泽的动作而得到了缓解。他不自觉地微微弓起了腰。

感觉到包裹着手指的肠壁似乎有所放松，井泽略微弯起手指，试图将钢笔勾出，但抛光的金属表面加上滑腻的橄榄油，井泽尝试了几次都没能成功，只是令山内被撩拨起的情欲折磨得更加痛苦。另一只没有被压制住的手臂被他咬在口中抑制呻吟，已经渗出了血珠。

井泽拔出了手指，突然的动作令山内不自觉地发出一声轻哼，但紧接着，井泽用两根手指一起探入了山内的身体。

“啊啊——！”

巨大的快感终于令山内忍不住哭叫出声。被井泽用两根手指开拓着，他仿佛不愿面对现实的鸵鸟般把头深深埋入床单，却阻挡不住带着哭腔的呻吟。井泽终于夹住了钢笔，而山内也已经濒临了极限。当钢笔被抽离体内时，山内终于颤抖着，得以将折磨着自己的欲望释放殆尽。

井泽刚一松开钳制住山内的手。他就慌乱地抓起被子，裹住自己的身体缩在床角，蒙住脸无声地抽泣。身体的折磨终于解除，两日内积累的疲倦如潮水般阵阵袭来，他觉得意识越发昏沉。

在混沌中，山内隐约感觉到似乎有人把自己抱到床中间，并轻轻掖好被子。

“对不起…”

熟悉的声音响起，但似乎是从水中传来一般，不知是真实还是幻觉。

“…但我不能再失去更多了。”

他终于沉沉睡去。

-end-


End file.
